The Rescue of Jack Sparrow
by Dino-Scribe
Summary: sixteen years after Jack and Will go on their adventure after the Pearl, Jack's son, John, must rescue him after he's captured by another band of pirates. This storie's got a couple of chapters. If you like it, review!


"Argh, there 'e is! Kill 'em!" the pirate roared.

"Not if I can help it!" John roared back, taking a pistol and shooting the pirate. "Goodbye, gentlemen!" he said, taking a rope and swinging over into the water. As he did, a shark's jaws appeared right below him.

"AHH!" John screamed, jolting upright from his dream. "Why do I have that dream?" he asked himself as he put on his jacket, pants, belt, and vest.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as John began putting on his boots. "John? Are you alright? I heard screams."

"I'm fine, mother," John replied in an annoyed tone.

"Don't give me that tone, John Sparrow. If your father was here, why he'd...." his mother began.

"God, not this again," John groaned as he got up to open the door. "Alright, mother! I get it."

"Good. I won't have you acting like your father used to," his mom said. "Oh yes, by the way, Samantha's waiting for you downstairs."

John swung the door open. "She is? Why didn't you say something?" he said as he walked past his mother.

"I didn't think it was all that terribly important," his mom replied.

John ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Standing right at the bottom was Samantha.

"Ah, Ms. Connors, so good to see you again," he said, hugging her.

"Don't give me that," Samantha said. "Let's take a walk," she said, eyeing John's mother at the top of the stairs.

"Good idea," John replied.

"So how have you been, John?" Samantha asked as the two walked around the streets of Scarberryport. "I haven't seen you around much."

"My father's friend, Will Turner, has been teaching me in his forge. I've taken quite a liking to blacksmithing," John replied.

"Good, good. But what about your father? Where has he been?" Samantha inquired.

"Away on business somewhere in the Caribbean," John stated. "He should be back in the next month or so."

Suddenly, a man came running up to Samantha and John. "Mr. Anderson, what's wrong?" John asked.

Mr. Anderson was a large man who was the informer of the town. He ran the press machines for the local paper. "The Pearl, it's back," Mr. Anderson wheezed.

"Really?" John said. "Is my father on board?"

"No, John. Jack was taken by pirates after they were ransacked by pirates," Mr. Anderson coughed.

"Damn those pirates!" John said. "Come, Samantha. Thank you Mr. Anderson."

"No...problem..." Mr. Anderson said.

John took Samantha's hand, and together they ran down the streets. "Where are we going?" Samantha asked, trying not to stumble over her dress.

"To get some help," John replied, smiling. He pointed to a building with a blacksmith's sign on it.

The two came bursting through the door, alarming the people inside. "Will," John said. "My father, he's been taken by pirates."

A tall muscular man with a forge hammer put down the hammer and walked up to John. "We must save your father," the tall man said.

"Samantha, this is Mr. Turner," John said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Turner," Samantha said, holding out her hand to shake Mr. Turner's.

"Call me Will," Mr. Turner replied, shaking her hand.

"Hello Mrs. Turner," John said, waving to a richly dressed woman with a boy who looked slightly younger than John sitting next to her.

"Hello, Mr. Sparrow," she replied.

"John, you grab a sword. You, my son, and I are going to take the Pearl to find your dad," Will said.

"Alright," John replied, anxious. He took a sword from the collection of the hundreds Will hand and put it in his belt. Will and his son did the same.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth," Will said, kissing his wife. "We will be back soon."

"Will, don't let it be like last time," she whispered.

"It won't," Will whispered back. "I promise."

"Son, John, we go. Ms. Samantha, you must stay here. The seas are no place for a lady," Will said.

"But..." Samantha tried to argue.

"Samantha, he's right," John said. "You must stay here."

Samantha bit her lip, her eyes full of tears. She ran off, not wanting to be left in Scarberryport. "Samantha! Come back!" John said, starting to run after her.

"Let her go," Will said, taking John's shoulder. "There's more important matters to attend to in this hour."


End file.
